Un beso como puño
by Ivorosy
Summary: Por ahora, tanto Mugen como Fuu, permanecían solos en el cuarto. Fuu, sacudía un poco la habitación; Mugen, se mantenía recostado, con expresión aburrida. Como siempre, las discusiones entre ellos no se hacían esperar, sólo que esta vez, las cosas resultaron un poco más diferentes a lo usual.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de _Shinichiro Watanabe_(me supongo), exceptuando el escrito presente que **si es completamente mío**. Es un One-shot. (Capítulo único).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Puede contener Out of Character (OoC). También contiene una que otra palabra vulgar.

**GENERÓ: **Frienship & Romance.

**CATEGORÍA: **T

**PERSONJE(S) PRINCIPAL(ES):** Mugen & Fuu…Y también Jin, aunque hubiera hecho poca mención de él, no me importa.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.**

**Un beso como puño**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el crepúsculo se asomaba por la ventana de aquella vieja y pequeña posada, que el trío de viajeros habían podido pagar.

Por ahora, tanto Mugen como Fuu, permanecían solos en el cuarto. Jin todavía no regresaba de conseguir trabajo o dinero, cual fuera el caso. Fuu, sacudía un poco la habitación, ya que, al ser una posada bastante económica, el ambiente no era precisamente algo que se describiría como "lindo" o " acogedor"; Por otro lado, Mugen se mantenía recostado, con expresión aburrida.

— Jin está tardando bastante. Será que a lo mejor el logro conseguir algo— comentó Fuu, sin dejar de asear— …No como otros— agregó despectiva, al mirar de reojo a su acompañante.

Mugen, que hasta el momento había logrado ignorar soberanamente a la chica, le dirigido la mirada con un deje de molestia.

— Cállate ya. Qué tú tampoco has conseguido nada, así que, deja de estarme reprochando.

Fuu, sostuvo con más fuerza el paño con el que limpiaba, apretando los dientes de igual forma.

— Bueno, que al menos Jin y yo hacemos el esfuerzo de conseguir dinero, no como tú, que apuestas el dinero que ganas y al final nos quedamos sin nada por tus imprudencias.

— ¿De verdad? Pues déjame y te digo que mis "imprudencias" en más de una vez nos han dado de comer— recriminó alanzado la voz. En definitiva, _esa mocosa_ le estaba haciendo salir de sus casillas—. Además, te recuerdo que tú _querido Jin _no es tan trabajador y perfecto como te lo pintas ¿Ya no te acuerdas de esa vez que me pidió dinero prestado; dinero que gane apostando, por cierto, para ir a aquel prostíbulo?

A Fuu se le fueron las palabras de la boca.

— P-pero…¡Pero eso fue para salvar a su amiga que estaba atrapada allí! — justificó la chica, tartamudeando al principio.

— Si, como no, su _amiga._

La muchacha se sonrojó.

— ¡Lo que sea! — protestó enseguida—, el caso aquí, es que de los tres, tú eres el más vago y flojo.

Mugen se incorporó abruptamente.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? No eres más que una chiquilla inútil y llorona…Además de plana y sin ningún atractivo, claro está— respondió con el puro afán de fastidiar a la joven, objetivo que logró.

La cara de Fuu estaba enrojecida de rabia y vergüenza por los recientes comentarios.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — se defendió colérica—, por si no te enteraste, he tenido cientos de pretendientes, y si yo quisiera, incluso podría hacer que tú cayeras ante mis pies.

Mugen rió burlón.

— Si claro, quiero verte intentándolo— reto incrédulo.

Fuu, giró la cabeza entre indignada y orgullosa.

— Pues lo siento, porque te quedaras con las ganas. Porque en primer lugar, yo no le hago caso a hombres cuya fisonomía es idéntica a la de un mono— se jactó con suficiencia—. No, jamás lo haría, antes muerta que querer seducir a alguien como tú— sentenció , cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora sí, la sangre del hombre estaba que hirviendo de coraje y rabia. No permitiría que le hablaran de esa forma, y menos una chiquilla gritona como esa. La pondría en su lugar, sin duda alguna.

Antes de darse cuenta, Fuu sintió una grandes, largas y fuertes manos agarrarle firmemente por las muñecas, soltó un gran quejido cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. Abrió los ojos de a poco, para toparse con el desafiante rostro de Mugen.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — reaccionó finalmente la chica, forcejeando para liberarse del agarre del hombre. Pero sólo provoco que este, la sostuviera con más rudeza.

— Ya veremos quién cae ante los pies de quien — dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa ladina. Fuu lo miró confundida, para que unos segundos después, observara como este llevaba su rostro hasta su oído izquierdo, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Mugen rozando su piel, su cuello, con cada exhalar profundo del hombre.

La chica aún se resistía, pero al momento que sintió la nariz de él subir y acariciar su cuello hasta su mandíbula, paro de forcejear, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Fuu respiraba con más dificultad, sentía sus mejillas y pecho arder, y un hormigueo muy peculiar se apoderaba y extendía por todo su abdomen y cuerpo.

Tenía, prácticamente el cuerpo de Mugen tan cerca del suyo, sintiendo emanar ese calor corporal de ambos. Sus miradas se encontraron: No había rabia, enojo o algún otro sentimiento desagradable, reflejado en alguno de ellos. Tan sólo se sostuvieron la mirada, mirando el reflejo que en ellos aparecían. Como si la discusión de antes no hubiera ocurrido; como si en esos instantes, fueran los únicos en el mundo, mirando con detenimiento y curiosidad la fisonomía del uno con el del otro; así era, como se estaban mirando.

Mugen soltó despacio la muñecas de Fuu, esta las dejó caer suavemente a sus laterales, todo esto, sin cortar contacto visual. El hombre, finalmente comenzó a cortar distancia entre los dos.

Fuu sintió el calor, su inspirar tan y demasiado cerca de ella, de sus labios. Había cerrado los ojos por mero instinto, esperando el momento de aquel _beso_. No sucedió. De la nada, dejó de percibir la respiración de Mugen cerca de su cara, para ahora captar una risa contenida y luego una carcajada. Abrió nuevamente los ojos. Mugen reía sin parar, ahora ya un poco más alejado de ella.

— ¡Que mierda! ¡Por dios, debiste verte la cara que has puesto! — ostentó el hombre, sin parar de reír. A Fuu, los colores se le vinieron encima. Frunció el entrecejo con rabia, sus dientes chirriaron de tan fuerte que los comprimía.

— Mugen… Tú— musitó la chica con la cabeza baja, el hombre la miró de soslayo, comenzando a bajar el volumen a sus tan sonoras mofas— ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!

Exclamó, al mismo tiempo en que le asestaba un fuerte y bien atinado puñetazo en el rostro, aprovechando que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

El rostro del hombre revotó hacia atrás. Fuu se colocó rápidamente de pie y, en cuanto Mugen se recuperó de aquel golpe, cosa que no tardo nada, empezó a insultar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, siendo igualmente difamado por la otra chica, cuyas replicas no se hacían esperar.

Fuera de la habitación, se podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos del dúo. Así duró un par de minutos más, hasta que por fin y de la nada, el silencio hiso presencia.

.

Cuando Jin había regresado de haber estado vagando por el pequeño pueblo en busca de algo de fortuna, sin tener ralamente algo de éxito, se encontró con su par de compañeros, cada uno en un extremo del cuarto, sumamente callados.

Mugen sentado y recargado sobre la pared, con pose indiferente, con los ojos cerrados y Fuu, sacudiendo polvo de las esquinas, igualmente de lo más digna y reservada. El de lentes se extraño por tal comportamiento.

— ¿Pasó algo? — inquirió el hombre serio.

— Nada— respondieron al unisonó, con un tono de voz encolerizado.

Jin suspiró. Otra vez, esos dos se habían peleado… ¡Vaya la redundancia!

* * *

.

**N/A: ** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¡A mí me fascino como quedó! Y todo esto, por escuchar _"Kiss whit a fist"_ (beso con un puño) De _"Florence and the machine"._ Ok, es todo.

¡Mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso!


End file.
